Monster of the Moors
by AliZoe
Summary: The reign of peace and tranquillity ends as a shadowy figure awakens a hungry, murderous ghoul into the Moors. Darkness engulfs them causing blaming from man to fairy for the killings, splitting the two kingdoms. A celestial being discovers the panic and resurrects a mysterious knight with inhuman skills to challenge the fiend. Will the peace be restored? Or will hate consume all?


**This fanfic was inspired by a very random, but entertaining dream that I had a couple of weeks ago. Contemplating it even further, I decided to write it down and expand the idea! The Xover may seem strange at first glance, but just trust me ;) it will tie together beautifully :)**

Monster of the Moors

AliZoe

AliZoe (2014)

Prologue

The Shadow Man

The brisk fall air clouded the vast land. Chills studded the skin of all those who inhabited it, man and fairy creature alike. Life here streamed with peace since Queen Aurora united the two kingdoms with the help of her fairy godmother, Maleficent…but, fairytales don't exist, and hearts were naive enough to believe that the peace would last.

A scream flooded the still sky as the remnants of a raisined corpse blocked a path to the Moors. Hearing the screeches, Maleficent furled her eyebrows and spread her mighty wings. Taking flight, Diaval joined her side towards the sound. "What is it? What has happened?" she asked the elderly woman as she landed gracefully. Quivering, she outstretched her hand and pointed towards the disturbing discovery. Maleficent waved her fingers, almost robotically, as a green mist followed the gesture opening the door for Diaval's human form.

"Mistress...what happened to the man?" he asked her, bewildered. Shaking her head in confusion, she glided towards the body.

"Escort the woman home," she commanded, turning towards Diaval. Nodding his head, he placed his hand on the traumatized woman's shoulder and guided her home. Turning her head back to the dead, she hunched over and examined more closely. A bloody hand print spread across the exposed chest. The facial expression locked in the horror of the man's face as the wrinkled, leather skin spread into a jaw agape and empty sockets where the eyes once saw the final gaze of their doom. "What manner of beast did this?" she muttered to herself. Reaching for the hand print, her eyes flashed with a vision at the touch. Suffocation, abyss, and cold earth engulfed her entire being as she gasped for air. A rigid form gained consciousness as a burst of lightning reached into the grave and grasped the sternum. The skeleton crawled with stringent movements through the dirt until the burst of air uncovered the surface. Slowly and painfully reaching the top, muscle tissue began growing rapidly across the blackened bones. Growling, the ghoul gained full consciousness, inhaling newly formed lungs of air and roared towards the sky.

Coming to her own person once again, the vision faded as she collapsed on the ground next to the dead. Seeing her fall and sprinting towards her, Diaval ran his hands through his black, feathered hair in a panic. "My lady!" Kneeling at her side, he wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her into his lap. Breathing heavily, he held her tenderly. She still breathed which brought an instant comfort to him.

Strident and disembodied laughter raged through the treetops, mocking him. Shooting his eyes in every direction, a dark, transparent form of a man hovered above them. Gulping his fear, Diaval continued to stare, hearing his heartbeat pound ever louder. The form guffawed once more as lightning struck the shadow. Silence immediately followed with only half stutters of breaths left from Diaval. The icy hand of terror stroked his back, shooting goosebumps across his entire being. Resting his head against Maleficent's, he held her tightly as he tried to find any comfort from the memory of the shadowy figure that drained the warmth from his body. Shaking uncontrollably, a sudden storm flashed across the sky as clouds brewed their tears. Slowly pouring, he weeped with them, stricken with dumbfoundedness.

What evil devastated the peace?


End file.
